Denzel Crocker
Denzel Crocker is one of the main antagonists of The Fairly Oddparents. He is a crazy teacher who his hell-bent on exposing and capturing Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He has black hair, glasses, a white shirt, black pants, shoes and tie. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Bio Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxleplax, who was hs ex-girlfriend According to "The Secret Orgin of Denzel Crocker, Crocker was born on May 13. In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. Crocker's mother was never around very often since she was always either bowling, skating, or working at an 8-track company. Because of this, along with an evil babysitter named Vic, he was very miserable. However his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. It is also revealed that he was born in a log cabin. However, after Timmy timetraveled to March 15, 1972, Timmy and (past) Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgeticen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents Exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return to March 14, 1972 to try to make Crocker not miserable and fix the mess he unintentionally created, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). The two Jorgens then declare to Timmy that he is banned from coming back to March 1972 due to the mess he made. 1970's Jorgen says to Timmy he is allowed to visit any other month of 1972 as long as it does not interfere with the election of George McGovern. The Jorgens then blast Timmy and his godparents back to the present. After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor in a stereotypical 1970's style. Before they even learned about this, Timmy and C+W were hummingbirds, and Crocker did not even understand C+W's perspective. Not much is known about his life before teaching and after his godparents, but we learned that he continued his search for fairy godparents in high school and even in college, where he attempted to present his findings to scientists and the military for funding. However, this ended predictably badly and the money went to Dinkleberg for his parachute pants. This led to him dumping Timmy's Mom and getting Timmy's parents together. Besides this, we find out that he was once kicked out of ninja academy, strived to become a ballarina and later cat burglar and ended up being banned from Cincinnati since 1985, making him 23 when he was banned from the city. This most likely means that his other events between then happened as a teenager and young adult. By around 30, he had earned his teaching credentials and was ready to start teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary to find any potential children with fairy godparents. Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxelplax beats him up for such situations such as going into the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a door-to-door meat salesman and tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Crocker shows his knowledge of comic books, noticing by his costume that the Crimson Chin's archenemy, the Nega Chin, had disguised himself as the Crimson Chin. When Vicky ("The Baby-Shredder") and Francis ("Bull-E") gave him strange looks, he says that he's confiscated a lot of comic books in his time. Denzel Crocker's family includes his mother and his Uncle Albert. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and beautiful, but very inattentive when Crocker was young, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Orgin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky(Vickey's ex-boyfriend in The Odd Couple) as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. In "Bad Heir Day", Crocker also wanted to have a son, he even found Poof and adopted him, calling him D.J. (Denzel Jr.), but he found out that he as a fairy and let him go. Seeing how sad Crocker was, Poof enchanted the Crockbot 9000 into being his son. Trivia *Possibly the reason why he gives so many F's to Timmy is probably because F is the first letter in the word fairy, but also the fact that he believes that Timmy has Fairy Goddparents which he does, but the first reason is not confirmed. *He loves cheese. *According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", he has been working at Dimmsdale Elementary for at least ten years. *His belief in fairies is the source of power in Fairy World. *The character of Mr. Crocker, who desperately tries to uncover Timmy’s fairies in the series, was inspired by Walter Kornbluth, Eugene Levy’s character from the 1984 feature film Splash, who tried to prove the existence of mermaids. *He is one of the few, if not the only character with a theme song that plays in the title screen of any episode he is the antagonist (or, similar arranges). *Curiouslly, it's the same arrange in Abra-Catastrophe!'s opening, a movie where he is the main antagonist. *He's been hunting fairies since 1975. *He's at his worst at March 15th. *Mr Crocker is very similar to Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom. They're both weird teachers whose dialog features frequent sarcastic humor, they're both treated with disrespect, they're both under-paid and under-appreciated, and they're both creations belonging to Butch Hartman. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists